<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding A New Pet by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620720">Finding A New Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After raiding and killing a bandit camp, Lilith comes across a bandit with a special ability that affects her arousal. Instead of killing him, she has her fun with the bandit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding A New Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taking a nap was something that bandits didn’t do too often, especially when living in an area that Lilith the Siren had been spotted tearing through their friends like they were simply paper. But that’s what this bandit did. He didn’t know just why he decided to sleep, or why he even chose a spot that was away from other bandits when he did. But none of that mattered when he woke up the sound of screaming and grunting from his fellow bandits, followed by a female voice that sounded like screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, when he sat up from the ground he was laying on, the thought of them finding and raping another girl filled his mind. More fun to be had. But when he opened the door behind him and stepped out of it, he saw something that hadn’t even crossed his mind. “You’re having all the fun without me?! That’s not-” Immediately, the bandit fell silent when he noticed Lilith standing a short distance away from him, blood on her face and one of his fellow bandit’s throats in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost on instinct, he started to rush toward her, an ability that he had kept secret from the rest of his bandits activating. Everyone in Pandora had a special ability to call their own and this bandit’s ability was something along the lines of what normal people would call “Arousal” or “Seduction”. He never cared to think of a name of just what he could do to people, but all he ever had to do was glance at a woman, or a man in some cases, and they’d be weak in their knees, acting like an animal in heat wanting to be bred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, as he rushed toward Lilith, ready to attack her, his ability activated on her. Unfortunately, activating his power didn’t stop Lilith in the slightest. The moment that she felt her cunt aching to be filled, her power seemed to spark and increase. It increased enough to let her know that it was his ability that was making her feel hot and let out heavy breaths. But instead of complaining about it, Lilith accepted the lust that started to course through her before she grabbed a firm hold of this bandit’s neck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once she had a hold of his neck, Lilith dropped the bandit that she had just killed before this new one woke up from his nap. “So, you’re one of the lucky bandits with an ability like this. Good.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she carried this nameless bandit toward the door he stepped out of, slamming him against it and looking him in the eyes with a certain glow of lust swirling through her own. “I know this is your fault. And you’re not going to hold back on me if you want to make it out of here alive.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lilith smirked as she kept the bandit pinned to the wall by his neck, leaning in close enough for her lips to brush against his own. All while her free hand made its way to his crotch. She didn’t waste a single moment before she pulled the ripped shorts he was wearing down to his knees, exposing his cock and wrapping her hand around it. “Don’t hold back on me now. I might just keep you if you keep me entertained.~” Seduction and control riddled the tone in her voice as she spoke to the bandit, catching him in a kiss before he had a chance to respond to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, during the course of her life after she found out that she was a Siren, Lilith had taken the time to actually learn the extent of her abilities and what she could do with them. And right now, she fed a mild paralysis through her fingers to this bandit’s body, just to keep him from squirming too much and ruining her fun. Fortunately, it didn’t seem to bother him at all as one kiss immediately led to another while her hand started to stroke his hardening shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to the bandit moan and groan against her lips as she stroked his cock was surprisingly arousing for Lilith. Maybe it was due to the power that he possessed, gradually turning her on more and more the closer that she was to him. She didn’t fully know just what his power was like, but she didn’t exactly care. With her heart racing in her chest, her pussy aching to be touching and filled, she didn’t care what she had to do in order to get fucked. Lilith was going to get fucked by this bandit and she wasn’t going to stop until she was satisfied with things. And whether or not she would kill him like she did with the rest of his friends would depend on just how good he fucked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile came to her lips as she continued to both make out with the bandit and stroke his cock. She enjoyed the way he submitted to her desires and returned each and every kiss that she gave him, as well as enjoying the way his cock throbbed and pulsed with each stroke. On a whim as another spark of pleasure rushed through her body, Lilith started to massage her fingers along his shaft, alternating how tightly or loosely her digits danced along his length. “I hate to admit it… But you’re pretty big for a bandit. I don’t think my hand is going to be enough to please either of us. Luckily for you… I know just what to do to make both of us happy.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lilith dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly pulled away from the bandit, letting go of his neck before letting him stand on his own. She kept a close eye on him, making sure that he wouldn’t try anything funny as she got down onto her knees, immediately wrapping her lips around his shaft. However, that wasn’t all that Lilith did. Sucking this bandit’s cock would be heavenly for him, but it wouldn’t satisfy her in the same way. Which is exactly why Lilith brought both of her hands to the top of her shirt, not hesitating to pull it down and expose her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down from his spot, the bandit had an easy and clear view down Lilith’s body, able to see her cleavage and her breasts hanging looser now that she had taken down her top. It was a sight to behold, even if there was something twisted about it in the back of his mind. The fact that her soft and sweet lips were now wrapped around the tip of his shaft, her tongue swirling and dancing around it, only added to the pleasure that he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the bandit instinctively once again activated his ability now that Lilith was in a better position for him. He brought both of his hands to the back of her head, ready to pull her down and make her choke on his cock. Unfortunately, as he tightened his grip on her head, trying to pull her down, Lilith only seemed to stay in place. She didn’t move the way he wanted her to. Instead, she stayed in place, starting to playfully paw and knead at her modest mounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this was exactly how Lilith wanted things to go. The way she wanted, with no control from the bandit that sparked the lust and desire that coursed through her right now. Her lips curled into a smile around the shaft that was in her mouth as she got a good taste of the cock that she was just stroking. It excited her that this bandit could keep up with her and hadn’t cum just yet, allowing her to have more fun with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart raced in her chest as she looked up at the bandit, keeping a close eye on him as she started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft. At first, she took her time, silently gauging just how large it was and how it would feel to have it buried in her throat. She also wanted to focus on playing with her breasts as well, wanting to make her body crave and almost need to be filled with cock before she allowed him to fuck her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s mind started to race as she made her way to the base of his member, feeling him pulse and throb in her throat like there was no tomorrow. It was clear that he was at least feeling good and approaching an orgasm, but she had other plans for him. She slowly and carefully pulled herself back up toward the tip of his shaft, keeping her tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his member along the way. And when she got to the tip, Lilith didn’t hesitate to push her way back down, this time immediately making her way to the base and keeping herself there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gripped tightly onto her breasts when she reached his base, happily squeezing and playing with her mounds as she looked at him. Lilith even started to swallow around his member as she kept herself in place. Though, she only stayed at his base for a moment, starting to bob her head up and down his shaft once again. It felt wonderful to feel him throbbing and pulsing while he was buried in her throat, but Lilith didn’t want him to cum too soon. Not when she could enjoy the taste and feel of his shaft a little bit longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she moved along the length of his shaft, Lilith purposefully kept her tongue moving, refusing to keep it just simply pressed against the bottom. Her tongue danced around his shaft, coiling around it and slathering it in her saliva. All while she felt the bandit’s grip on her head growing tighter and tighter by the moment. When she worked herself into a steady rhythm, Lilith allowed her eyes to flutter closed. It let her focus on the feeling of his shaft throbbing against her tongue, his grip on her head growing even tighter, and the pleasure that she brought herself from pinching and twisting her nipples while sucking off this nameless bandit’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart raced in her chest as she picked up the pace at which she moved, some part of her craving having him erupt in her mouth and on her face. Even though Lilith wanted things to last with this bandit, wanting him to be able to keep up with her and hold out for as long as she wanted, the desire to have him cum on her tongue was far too tempting. But that was fine as she opened her eyes once again, looking the bandit in the eyes while bringing one of her hands from her breasts to his surprisingly full balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith felt her heart skip a beat in her chest when this bandit’s grip grew tighter on her head once again, his strength actually allowing him to pull her down to the base of his shaft in one swift motion. Maybe she was getting a bit too into things and her power was slipping. Not that she minded one bit as it allowed her to feel him throbbing against the lining of her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, it also didn’t stop Lilith from massaging the bandit’s balls with one hand while using the other to play with her breast. She happily toyed with herself and him, hoping to make him cum right away and down her throat. And, from the way this bandit was groaning and moaning above her, his shaft pulsing like it was ready to erupt, Lilith knew that he was close. Which prompted her to close her eyes once again and pull herself back so his tip was the only thing in her mouth. Just in time for him to cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rope after rope of this bandit’s seed poured into her mouth without any hesitation, coating her tongue and filling out her cheeks as she stayed still and took each and every drop of it that she could. Of course, even for Lilith, there was a point where too much was too much. And that point came far faster than she expected it to. Which caused her to pull her head back and instinctively swallow down as much of this bandit’s cum as she could. All while even more of it started to splatter along her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more thick ropes of his heated spunk splattered along Lilith’s cheek, painting the right side of her face as she swallowed once again. Luckily for her, a single rope streaking across her nose seemed to be the last of his current load. And much to her surprise, Lilith was able to swallow one more time and take down the last bit of the cum he gifted her with. She opened her eyes a moment after swallowing down every drop of his cum that was in her mouth, only to see his cock still just as hard as when they started. “Oh, so you can keep going? Good. Cause with a load that big, there’s only one place I want you cumming from now on.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lilith playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she grabbed a hold of the bandit’s hips with her hands, pulling him down to the ground and putting him on his back. In an instant, she rose to her feet and lifted his legs just enough for her to be able to adjust her grip to the back of his knees. Where she quickly mounted him in the amazon position, having his legs hovering over his torso while he was looking right up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without wasting another moment, Lilith slowly and carefully sank herself down onto his cock. A low, blissful, and excited moan spilled from her lips. “You better do your best to not disappoint me. Or else you’re going to end up like your buddies over there.~” The feeling of his hard and thick shaft filling her pussy was enough to cause Lilith to stop and hesitate, making her shudder in bliss as she accepted the pleasure of having her pussy filled by a stranger. And by a bandit at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she looked down at him, seeing him meeting her gaze. “Good. You seem like you can keep going.~” After a single moment, Lilith started to rock her hips back and forth, allowing the massive member inside of her to stretch her inner walls and rub against them in a way that lit her up inside. Her heart started to race in her chest as he reached deeper inside of her than anyone she had fucked up to this point. Though, it certainly helped that she could hear the bandit she mounted moaning underneath her, being forced to give into his pleasure right after having reached a climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being forced onto his back like this was nothing new to the bandit thanks to the endless fights that always happened in their camps. Someone always ended up with their ass on the ground or in the air. But this was the first time he was forced onto his back for something sexual. And to be mounted and dominated by a woman hit him in an unexpected way. Not only did it cause his cock to harden just a little bit more inside of Lilith’s cunt, but it brought him a sense of excitement that he hadn’t felt before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having Lilith rock her hips back and forth on top of him brought him more pleasure than it did for her, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the way her inner walls convulsed and tightened around his shaft. Especially once she started to pick herself up and drop herself back down, bouncing on his cock while keeping him in this position. It was clear that she was in control, and the grunts and moans and ramblings that left the bandit all went ignored by her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith smirked as she started to bounce on this bandit’s cock. It felt all the better having it plunge inside of her over and over again compared to feeling him scrape and rub against her inner walls. Her breath hitched in her neck as she let out another few lurid and shameless moans, enjoying the way this bandit’s ability seemed to rush through her and make her even more excited than she should be. Of course, that held very little impact on Lilith as she started to pick up the pace at which she bounced, leaning her head back and screaming in pure bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her inner walls clenched and convulsed around this bandit’s shaft as it reached deep inside of her, even managing to kiss the entrance to her womb with each and every bounce that she made. And Lilith was quick to pick up on this, loving the way he seemed to fill out her pussy and make it feel like she was taking the best dick to ever exist. Hot and heavy breaths and moans started to spill from her lips as she leaned her head forward again, looking back down at the bandit’s face. It caused her heart to skip a beat, for reasons beyond her understanding, to see him mumbling and moaning underneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t let it stop her from picking up the pace once again, allowing her pleasure to be heard to anyone that might be hiding around them. However, as she bounced even faster, losing herself more and more to this twisted pleasure that rushed through her, Lilith couldn’t keep proper control of her Siren powers. But they only seemed to backfire and double down on this bandit’s arousal ability, making her own body feel like it was on fire and even more sensitive than it already was. As well as causing the bandit to feel more sensitive and more turned on than he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This newfound sense of pleasure and bliss prompted Lilith to let go of one of the bandit’s knees and bring her hand to his cheek, caressing it and looking him in the eyes. “I take back what I said. I’m not going to kill you with all your bandit buddies. You’re going to come with me when we’re done here. And you’re going to live a life as my personal fucktoy.~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt herself starting to reach her peak, the feeling of his shaft plunging into her and kissing her womb with each bounce starting to be too much for her to properly handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, flat on his back, his legs bent over his torso, and his entire vision being Lilith topless with her breasts bouncing right along with the rest of her body, the bandit didn’t care about anything else going on in Pandora. Everything in his sight was this redheaded beauty bouncing on his cock and enjoying herself more than any reasonable person should. And the fact that his ability was backfiring back to him caused him to feel like this was something that needed to happen. That the two needed to fuck even more than just this once. Though, that may have just been his natural reaction with just how tight Lilith’s pussy clenched down around his shaft when she hit her peak a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being the first one to cum between the two of them, Lilith was able to enjoy herself the most. She threw her head back in pure and utter pleasure, screaming in bliss as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the cock that was buried inside of it. But the thing that left her able to enjoy this moment more than the bandit was the fact that just as her pleasure from her orgasm started to fade away, she felt the first rope of his cum pump inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately brought both of her hands to her chest, squeezing and kneading her breasts as he came inside of her. Her pleasure skyrocketed once again as she took the creampie like a champion, loving each and every drop of seed that pumped into her womb as this bandit came. Of course, Lilith looked down at the man as she felt him erupt inside of her and paint her inner walls white with his seed. But a smile also came to her lips as she slowly lifted herself up off of his lap, gasping when his cock slipped out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her pussy empty and craving cock once again, Lilith had half a mind to pin him down and ride him once again. But she had other plans for this bandit. Plans that she couldn’t wait to get a start on. The smile on her face faded for a moment as she stepped next to the bandit’s head, keeping her eyes on him to make sure that he didn’t go anywhere. “Sorry, friend. I know that you get to live, but I can’t have you knowing just where we go from here. You’ll get to live for a while, so you won’t die at the very least.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lilith’s smile returned to her face as she picked up her foot and stomped it right back down on the bandit’s face, knocking him out from the force of her stomp. “But hey, look at the bright side. You get to fuck a Siren whenever she wants to have a cock inside of her.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she bent over and picked the bandit up off of the ground. But instead of just dragging him along, Lilith threw him over her shoulders and started to carry him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, with the physical strength this bandit had built up over his time in Pandora, that kick to his forehead didn’t knock him out right away. Unfortunately, he stayed awake long enough to feel himself getting thrown over Lilith’s shoulders like he was some kind of simple cloth. His cock was still hard as a rock as the world around him started to fade away, a smile coming to his face as Lilith started to move and carry him. He didn’t know just what she had in store for him, but he wasn’t exactly concerned. Getting to live was enough for him. And getting to fuck a Siren as hot as Lilith whenever she wanted to get laid? It certainly wasn’t a bad deal in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he passed out, the bandit ended up mumbling something that even he couldn’t understand. Maybe it was just noises leaving him as he drifted off to sleep over her shoulder. Maybe it was him trying to tell Lilith something before they went off. Maybe it was even him begging for her to fuck her one more time before they left. Neither he nor Lilith knew. But he couldn’t think about just what it was when he finally passed out and went limp on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Lilith couldn’t stop herself from chuckling and shaking her head. “I’ve got one hell of a new toy for myself. I wonder just how I’m going to keep this a secret from Roland and the rest of the crew.” Her heart skipped a beat as the inevitable thought of her boyfriend walking in on her getting fucked by a bandit crossed her mind. It wasn’t a thought that she hated. And it wasn’t a thought that turned her on nearly as much as his ability of arousal did. But it was a thought that lingered in Lilith’s mind for just a moment longer than it should have. Not that she minded. “Maybe we’ll just have to see how things go. I can keep you tied down so you don’t make too much noise, after all.~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>